


I’m Supposed to Make You Feel Better

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Clumsy Makoto, Comfort, Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Sad Byakuya, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “W-What did I do???” He says confused, as Byakuya grabs a bandaid from the kitchen. He patches Makoto up and gives him a hug. “Look at this, and I’m supposed to be the one making you feel better.” He huffs.





	I’m Supposed to Make You Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> foR MY BELOVED Angelcake uwu
> 
> i love you my darling!!!
> 
> please have some fluffy naegami for your soul :D

Togami sighs as he flops onto the couch with a loud sigh. He hears footsteps from the bedroom grow closer to the living room. He feels soft arms wrap around his neck.

“Hey hey Byakuya!” Makoto cheers, hugging Byakuya from behind.

Byakuya sighs, “Hello Makoto.” He breathes out, eyes meeting the soft white wall of the living room. Pictures are scattered across the wall, along with a few shelves with some potted plants, some books and pictures of Makoto and Byakuya’s families.

Makoto frowns as he plants a kiss on Byakuya’s cheek. “What’s the matter Hon?” 

Byakuya turns his head to Makoto absentmindedly, his ice blue eyes seem to be void. “I feel...Like I’m in a gray area right now...just no emotion…” He shrugs. 

Makoto huffs and makes his way onto the couch. “I’m sorry Byakuya...Don’t worry though! I’ll make you feel better.” The smaller re-assures, running to the kitchen. He grabs two mugs and gets on some tea and quick! He has a boyfriend to cheer up after all!! 

Once the tea kettle whistles it’s tune, Makoto pours the water into each cup and places the tea bags into them. Once the raspberry tea is settling, he goes to the fridge to slice a fresh lemon. Byakuya always likes sweet things.  _ ‘Byakuya is a sweet thing.’  _ He giggles to himself, as he places the lemon slices on each cup and starts walking to the living room. 

“Tea for my Angel!” He cheers, placing the cup in his lover’s hands. 

Byakuya takes a sip and lets out a soft noise of happiness. “Thank you Makoto.” 

“Of course!” Makoto places his cup on the coffee table. “Oh shoot I left the kitchen lights on!” He grumbled as he walked to the kitchen. Makoto flicks off the lights and walks back to the living room. “Woah!” Makoto’s foot gets caught in the carpet and he trips. Small droplets of blood fall from his knee. 

“Makoto!” Byakuya calls, looking at his knee carefully. His face is serious for only a moment. Suddenly he bursts out into laughter and hugs his little boyfriend. 

“W-What did I do???” He says confused, as Byakuya grabs a bandaid from the kitchen. He patches Makoto up and gives him a hug. “Look at this, and I’m supposed to be the one making you feel better.” He huffs.

“Thank you sweetheart.” He says warmly, color and purpose returning to his shimmering eyes. 

“For what silly?” 

“For always trying to cheer me up, you little dork.” He chuckles, bringing the other the snuggle on the couch. 

“Awe!! Of course! For it is my sacred duty as your boyfriend to do so!” He smiles proudly, placing a kiss to Byakuya’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> uWu


End file.
